Bushil
<< #635 Centiseer #637 Hedgel >> Description The Monsterpedia Description states: "One of the most common monsters in the lands, Bushils were the very first monster that was created by Acophyte. Bushils are an important part of any food chain as many monsters feed on them. They are also able to generate a new Bushil from any leaves they drop, an uncanny ability granted to them by Envoree in ages long past. New research has shown that should a tamer fully train a Bushil, they will have access to the most powerful move ever known to any monster. Recently there has also been findings of odd colored Bushil leaves by researchers, suggesting that there might be more to this little bush monster than meets the eye. From time to time Bushil populations explode leading to occasional mass looting of these little monsters. These mass lootings only serve to sow the seeds for a new generation of Bushils. The next time you are walking around, watch where you step, it might just be a Bushil." Map Location Bushil is found on the following maps in Seed Yin: *Unseeming Swamp 1C (Very Rare) *Looting Base 2B (Uncommon) *League Wild 2A (Common) *Settlers Wild 2A (Common) *Lagoon 1Z (Common) *Divine Forest 2C (Very Common) *Bushil Reserve 0C (Very Common) *Rockies 1B (Very Common) *Realm of the Master (Very Common) *Divine Forest 1C (Very Common) *Looting Base 1A (Very Common) *Bushil Reserve 1C (Very Common) *Little Pond Path (Very Common) *Headache A4 (Very Common) *Divine Forest 4A (Very Common) *Bushil Reserve 0A (Very Common) *Maze Forest TM (Very Common) *Rockies 3B (Very Common) *Divine Forest 2B (Very Common) *Easter Ridge (Very Common) *Maze Forest MM (Very Common) *Green Despair Jungle 1C (Very Common) *Wind Coast BL (Very Common) *Green Despair Jungle 2A (Very Common) *Divine Forest 1B (Very Common) *Divine Forest 5C (Very Common) *MRO Grand Hatchery (Very Common) *Dead Mans Forest (Very Common) *Little Pond Maze (Very Common) *Divine Forest 3A (Very Common) *Bushil Reserve 0B (Very Common) *Dragon Palace TG (Very Common) *Forest Research Facility (Very Common) *Dragon Palace TA (Very Common) *Divine Forest 2A (Very Common) *Maze Forest ML (Very Common) *Green Despair Jungle 2B (Very Common) *Heartland MR (Very Common) *Divine Forest 1A (Very Common) *Divine Forest 5B (Very Common) *Bushil Reserve 1A (Very Common) *League Town (Very Common) *Rain Town (Very Common) *Rare Swamp A1 (Very Common) Bushil is found on the following maps in Seed Yang: *Unseeming Swamp 1C (Very Rare) *Looting Base 2B (Uncommon) *Lagoon 1Z (Common) *Forest Research Facility (Very Common) *Dragon Palace TA (Very Common) *Divine Forest 2A (Very Common) *Maze Forest ML (Very Common) *Green Despair Jungle 2B (Very Common) *Heartland MR (Very Common) *Road to Bloody Ice (Very Common) *Divine Forest 1A (Very Common) *Divine Forest 5B (Very Common) *Bushil Reserve 1A (Very Common) *League Town (Very Common) *Rain Town (Very Common) *Rare Swamp A1 (Very Common) *Divine Forest 2C (Very Common) *Bushil Reserve 0C (Very Common) *Dragon Palace TG (Very Common) *Realm of the Master (Very Common) *Divine Forest 1C (Very Common) *Looting Base 1A (Very Common) *Bushil Reserve 1C (Very Common) *Little Pond Path (Very Common) *Headache A4 (Very Common) *Divine Forest 4A (Very Common) *Bushil Reserve 0A (Very Common) *Maze Forest TM (Very Common) *Rockies 3B (Very Common) *Divine Forest 2B (Very Common) *Easter Ridge (Very Common) *Green Despair Jungle 1C (Very Common) *Wind Coast BL (Very Common) *Divine Forest 1B (Very Common) *Divine Forest 5C (Very Common) *MRO Grand Hatchery (Very Common) *Dead Mans Forest (Very Common) *Little Pond Maze (Very Common) *Divine Forest 3A (Very Common) *Bushil Reserve 0B (Very Common) Mutation Line Bushil mutates into Hedgel starting at level 17. Stats Skill Set Bushil learns the following skills naturally: Loot List You can obtain the following items by looting wild Bushils: *Plain Pelt (Green) *Spotted Pelt (Green) *Striped Pelt (Green) Other Info/Trivia -Bushil's name is based on the word "Bushel." -Bushil is currently the mascot for MRO. -Bushil has the strongest move in the game - Bushapocalypse - with 1000 Power. -Bushil is one of the first monsters you will meet as they appear in League Town. -Bushil is involved in the Breeding Rule for Pinplat. -Bushil are the second most common monster after Roachies. -Bushil costs 5 Tokens to buy from the Token Shop. -Bushil was designed by PrincessPhoenix Category:Monsters